The Beauty of Sunlight
by RoswlFreak03
Summary: SD-6 is gone, so what lies ahead for Sydney and Vaughn?


Author: Caroline  
Rating: PG  
Category: Sydney/Vaughn romance -do I ever write anything else? ;)   
Summary: SD-6 is gone, so what lies ahead for Sydney and Vaughn?   
Notes: Yeah, just a little fluffy piece I decided to write, hope you like it!  
  
Sydney filled out the last, in what seemed to be an endless pile of release statements. She was done, done with everything, SD-6, the CIA, her entire espionage career had finally come to an end after five years of taking down SD-6. Sloane and other SD-6 heads now permanently resided in prison, where they would spent the rest of their life.   
  
Jack sat across the table from Sydney. "Done!" Sydney exclaimed in pure relief.   
  
He nodded and grabbed the papers, briefly looking them over, making sure she missed none. "So you're sure that you don't want to stay with the CIA? You know Devlin has already assured you a prominent position." Within the past few years, ever since Sydney had found out the truth about her mother, Jack's relationship with his daughter had vastly improved.   
  
"I'm sure dad. I need to get away, see life! All I know of life is that it can be cruel, and that you can't trust anybody, and that everybody whose life you touch is in danger. I don't want to know that life anymore. I want to be carefree and enjoy the rest of my life. I want a normal job, where I can have a normal household and not have to worry about going on missions and leaving the people I love for long amounts of time. I hope you can understand that." Sydney squeezed her father's hand, reaching across the table.   
  
He smiled "I understand, I understand more than you know." Sydney stood up from her seat, and Jack followed, leading her out the doorway. "So what now, where are you going to go?"   
  
"I think I'm overdue for a very long vacation." Smiling, she hugged her father, and left the CIA office building, through the front door.   
  
Sydney was almost blinded by the sunlight as she exited the building. But she could easily make out the figure leaning against the side of her car. "Took you long enough." Vaughn said, smiling.   
  
"Well you know, there was a lot more paper work in there than I had anticipated. You could have come in and waited while I signed my name about 50 million times."   
  
"I'm on vacation, I'm not going back into that building until my vacation is over."   
  
"So if the building was burning and I was trapped in a room, you wouldn't come and save me?" Sydney looked up at Vaughn.   
  
"Eh, I'd have to think about that one." Sydney poked him in the ribs.   
  
"Mean!"   
  
Vaughn's face suddenly got very serious. "No, what's mean is waiting five years to do this in broad daylight" With that, he leaned over and gently kissed her.   
  
As they pulled away, Sydney couldn't have hid her smile for all the money in the world. "It feels good to do that when we're not surrounded by concrete and chain link fencing."   
  
Sydney pulled his face down to her's, kissing him again, enjoying the feel of his soft lips on hers. "So what do we do now? I mean, we have all this free time." She smirked at him as she waited for him to answer her.   
  
"We are going wherever you want to go. We're celebrating you taking down SD-6 and never having to worry about them again."   
  
"Well, there is this one place I could think of for us to go and have some real fun." Sydney teased him as she played with the rim of his shirt. Now it was Vaughn's turn to smirk.   
  
"And where would that be?"   
  
"Disney World!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Disney World! I always wanted to go there as a child, but my dad was always working and my mom said that she didn't like to travel. I've never been there before, and I really want to go!" Sydney batted her eyes innocently at Vaughn.   
  
"Disney, you would have to pick a place all way the across the United States. But you know what, that actually sounds like a good idea, I could use a change of scenery in my life." Vaughn opened the passenger door to her car to let her in.   
  
"Maybe we could buy you a pair of Mickey ears, I bet you would look mighty handsome in them." Sydney smiled as Vaughn started up the car.   
  
Vaughn was prepared to look unamused, but when he saw how carefree and happy Sydney was at that very moment, he couldn't help but laugh as well. "Oh goodie..."   
  
As Vaughn pulled into Sydney's driveway, her good mood had suddenly disappeared. "Hey Michael..."   
  
"Yeah? What's the matter?" He asked, taking her hands into his own.   
  
"Do you think Sloane and the others will ever escape and come after me for putting them in jail?"   
  
"No, the security at that prison is top notch. There's no way."   
  
"There are ways of getting around that though. They could get free and come after me, after you! I don't think I could handle losing you, I lost Danny and I lost the perfect memory I had of my mother, and I almost lost my father because of all of this. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do."   
  
Vaughn wrapped his arms around Sydney and silently cursed SD-6 for ever being around and for being able to hurt Sydney is so many different ways. "You're not going to lose me, ever. Face it Bristow, you're stuck with me."   
  
"I can live with that. Kiss me?" Sydney pleaded, his kiss was like an addiction to her now.   
  
"Do you even have to ask?" He said as he kissed her. "Now let's go inside, and get you packed!"   
  
  
The End 


End file.
